


Surprising love

by Toniann78



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniann78/pseuds/Toniann78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's Smecker really feels about Greenly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising love

Greenly walked into the police station  
After the courthouse and agent smecker was their he had to ament he had a crush on him.he saw smecker talking to shams he was jealous because it was away Greenly. Stop. Talking. Now."or Greedly get me a coffee and bagels. Smecker really hated him.Greedly thoughts  
If I tell him how I feel he'd just laugh.  
And probably get him demoted to traffic cop or a crosswalk person.  
Smecker I was talking to shams  
Asking him about Greedly.when he saw him walk in he kept talking to shamus and Greedly staring at him and thought god he looks hot . I would love to have him on his knees blowing me. Duffy said we got a case.at the crime scene. Greedly was talking No one heard what Greenly's latest piece of brilliant deductive reasoning was, but they couldn't miss Smecker's reaction.Oh, for fuck's sake Greenly, why don't you just blow me."The he rest of the detectives exchanged meaningful looks across the bullpen and ten minutes later there was a betting pool going.  
Duffy, who'd put his twenty on "within the hour," bought the first round of drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please tell me if it's good or not and if there's any spelling corrections that need to be done thank you for reading please tell me if you like it or not and what I can do to make better stories.


End file.
